


Nice To Meet You

by Lichinamo



Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [10]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Fake Dating, M/M, One Shot, pre-getting together, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: Curt doesn’t know who the handsome stranger helping him is, but he doesn’t mind
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Nice To Meet You

“Please leave me alone,” Curt said for the twenty third time in a row- he’d counted.

“Aw, c’mon, sugar,” The stranger- Curt hadn’t caught his name, but he mentally dubbed him Walker Texas Ranger- crooned, leaning dangerously close.

Curt grit his teeth, about five seconds away from punching the man’s face in, when a third voice was suddenly added to the mix.

“Sorry I’m late, love.” An unfamiliar hand was on his back, near his shoulders, but it didn’t belong to Texas Ranger- both of his hands were still in plain sight. “Got caught up at work.”

Curt looked up to see just about the most gorgeous man on the planet. Shining dark eyes and slicked back dark hair, Curt didn’t know why the man was pretending to know him, but he was grateful for it.

“Oh, it’s fine, babe.” The term of endearment slipped easily off the tongue. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were taken. Pardon me, sirs.” Walker Texas Ranger tipped his hat- his actual cowboy hat- to them before sauntering off somewhere else.

The handsome stranger retracted his hand. “Sorry about that, old boy, it just looked like you were in a spot of trouble.”

“Let me buy you a drink as a thank you.” The offer was out before Curt could even think, but the handsome stranger grinned and took the seat beside him.

“Name’s Owen. You?”

“Curt.”

“Nice to meet you, Curt.”

“Nice to meet you too.”


End file.
